


In the Dirt (Better for It)

by zanni_scaramouche



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, sciles friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanni_scaramouche/pseuds/zanni_scaramouche
Summary: Stiles doesn't remember meeting Scott McCall. Like most significant moments he didn't realise it's importance as it happened.





	In the Dirt (Better for It)

Stiles doesn't remember meeting Scott McCall. Like most significant moments he didn't realise it's importance as it happened. He knows one day he sat alone for lunch and the next there was Scott with sticky peanut butter fingers. It was a long time before he felt alone.

He was there for Scott when his dad left, and Scott was there for him when his mother faded away, and they occupied each other while their remaining parents suffered through a type of grief they weren't aware of. Couldn't understand yet.

He knows, has always known, that he was the reason Scott got bit.

Back then, in the beginning, he'd been a child. Not in his wildest nightmares could he have predicted the fallout of his curiosity, but it didn't make it any less true. Any less his fault. Had he not brought Scott into the woods that night Scott's blood wouldn't be tacky on the dirt ground. Sticking under his shoes.

He used to rationalise it by thinking 'if not us, then someone else.'

If Peter hadn't bit Scott he would have found some other poor kid, and who knows what might have happened from there on. He used to think, better it be us because we can handle it. We've handled it. 

And he'd think that after every scare came through town. Better us because Allison is in love with Scott, so we have the hunter connection. Better us because my dads the Sheriff, and he keeps me informed. Better us because Scott has me and I have him and together we can't be broken.

Except we can.

He thinks of Jackson’s face at the hospital window when Lydia was mauled. The nail marks on the inside of a freezer. Lydia screaming in an asylum. The rotten stench of Peters flesh burning. Malia naked on the forest floor. Laura the same, cut in half.

Then it was Erica in a bank vault, limp in Derek's arms.

And Boyd in three inches of water with forgiveness on his lips.

Allison.

No one talked about Allison. 

 

Blood on Stiles’ hands, on his face. Gasoline on his shoes, in his nose.

Scott is at his feet.

He's too late. Could have been here hours ago and still would have been too late. The leaves in dark brown hair, dust coating the skin, blood nothing more than a dark congealed mess. It could have been days ago. Maybe a week.

Stiles doesn’t know when Scott McCall died. Like most significant moments. 

He knows, has always known, he is the reason Scott died. 

Maybe there were people better equipped to handle all the horrors they were given, but the world chose them. 

They were not better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what a lunch break looks like. Wrote it in 20 minutes on my phone about three months ago and haven’t touched it since. I’ve always really liked this piece despite its low word count. Its not awesome but it gives me good inspiration for some of my other five so I’ll keep it around even though it could be whack but I dunno I just liked it. Anyway hope you have a fantastic day thanks for stopping by!


End file.
